


Formerly Fiasco's

by canadianliverfailure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chef Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Nurse Scott McCall, Rich Derek, Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianliverfailure/pseuds/canadianliverfailure
Summary: Stiles owns a successful restaurant and is being sued, because he never filed for ownership of the name. He hires Derek Hale of Hale & Hale Law to take his case.





	Formerly Fiasco's

“I’ve got a _Scott James_ with corn and grits ready to go!” Stiles shouts out to his new expeditor, Kevin.

After Kevin sends the plate outside, Stiles sighs with relief. It had been a hectic morning after not one, but two of his sou chefs called in sick. He needed a smoke break, immediately. Stiles washes his hands and dries them on his apron, while he nods to Kevin and grabs his pack of Camels

He is usually in the front of the house during the lull after lunch and before dinner, but today he had to manage the kitchen.

He sits on the back porch step and inhales that sweet, minty flavor. His weekly delivery of fresh vegetables is set to arrive within the next hour, he thinks as he glances at the loading dock. Stiles always loves when Allison drops off food. It’s nice to talk with someone as passionate as he is about farm to table cooking.

“Hey boss, we’re running low on asiago, just to letcha know,” Sierra, Stiles’ prep cook, announces after poking her head out of the kitchen to ruin Stiles’ calming break.

Stiles sighs, stubs out the remainder of his cigarette, takes a deep breath and stands up.

“Alright, thank you Sierra. I am so ready to deal with this. Here we go!” Stiles smiles as big as his face will allow, as he exclaims and claps his hands. Sierra bemusedly shakes her head and turns around to re-enter the kitchen.

Stiles loves running Fiasco’s. He really does, but days like today just _suck._ His favorite part of the job is creating new recipes when he’s not organizing and scheduling deliveries with local farmers. He lives and breathes his restaurant.

Being twenty three and fresh out of culinary school, he used all of the savings he had earned from working throughout his school career to purchase his baby. Four years later and Fiasco’s is a local favourite. He takes pride in his cooking and his food reflects that.

Thankfully, after Fiasco’s unbelievable success, Stiles was able to hire enough people to run the entire restaurant. This allows him to be able to focus on developing new recipes and meet with farmers in order to get the freshest ingredients possible.

While he typically has more than enough staff, his line cook is on vacation and add that to the two sou chefs who called out, it creates a frantic energy in the kitchen that Stiles tries to avoid.

After Stiles gets off the phone with his cheese supplier, he heads back into the kitchen to see where they stand for the dinner rush.

“Alright, asiago disaster has been dealt with. How are we looking for our nightly special?” Stiles asks his staff.

“Were looking good. We’ve recovered from lunch and the prep work is mostly done for the dinner rush. I don’t think that it’s going to be as bad as it was earlier,” Kevin replies.

Kevin is standing on his toes, reaching for the check spindle. He is fairly short and looks younger than his twenty two years. Stiles like him, because he is as nerdy as Stiles and gets all of his Batman references. He also brings in a Sailor Moon lunch box to work everyday and has a tattoo of Where’s Waldo? on his forearm. What’s not to love?

Stiles beams at him, “Thank fucking god. I don’t think I can handle another rush like that.” 

“Damn boss, you’re not gettin’ too rusty on us, are ya?” Sierra calls out from behind the counter, where she is chopping asparagus.

Sierra has been working for Stiles for almost as long as Fiasco’s has been open. She is an older woman from Atlanta, who knows her way around southern cooking. She still has her southern accent, even after living in California for the past eight years.

“Don’t you be sassin’ me, ma’am, or do I need to remind you who signs your paychecks?” Stiles smiles at her, as he cheekily replies.

Sierra simply laughs at him, knowing how Stiles could never get rid of her. He likes to think that they are all one big family at Fiasco’s.

“Alright, I, your fearless leader, will start on getting the potatoes soaking. Let’s get it done, team!” Stiles shouts, while everyone just continues with their prep work.

Dinner goes off without any major complications. The asiago is delivered before they completely ran out, _thank god_ . He didn't even have to deal with any _Let me speak to your manager_ customers tonight.

All in all it was not a bad night.

~

He and Scott have a tradition on Tuesdays nights: they get spectacularly drunk. The tradition started when they were going to college, before Stiles decided to pursue his culinary career. They both had shitty part time jobs. Scott worked at a run down hotel and Stiles was lucky enough to work as a line cook at a golf course. Although it was a disgusting little restaurant where everything started out frozen before being cooked, it’s where Stiles discovered his passion for working in the kitchen.

While they both worked often, they somehow always had Tuesdays off together. Nowadays, Stiles owns his own business, so he can show up whenever he wants on Wednesdays and Scott is still finishing up nursing school, but always makes time for Tuesday nights.

“What’ll it be tonight, Scotty, boy? Bourbon or tequila?” Stiles asks, as he rummages through his cabinets, “oh, or I’ve got a Chardonnay a customer gifted me.”

“You know what,” Scott shouts from where he’s camped out on Stiles’ couch, still in his scrubs, “I’m thinking tequila sounds good, you got any Sunny D?”

“I do, you weirdo.”

Stiles flops down on the couch, trying not to spill their drinks.

They are watching a Shark Tank re-run and gossiping about Scott’s coworkers whom Stiles’ has never met.

Scott drawls, “And then he tells me to ask one of the new supervisors to help me with a computer system that they barely know how to use! So, in comes this lady and she hems and haws trying to reopen the patient’s file and I swear she doesn’t know the fucking keyboard from the mouse!”

Stiles smirks at this. It takes a lot to get Scott riled up, whereas a minor inconvenience could piss Stiles off for hours.

“Sounds like they don’t pay you enough to deal with that shit.”

“You can fucking say that again,” Scott replies, as he holds up his glass in salute.

“I just can't wait until Lydia gets back from her honeymoon. Having to do all the owner stuff _and_ all the manager stuff is too much for this delicate flower. I am exhausted.”

Scott snorts, “I’m sure Lydia has been fantasizing about coming back to work and is going to bombard you with all kinds of ideas on how to improve Fiasco’s.”

“I know, I swear to god, her taking a full two weeks off is her way of shoving it in my face how much I need her.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure that taking off two weeks for her honeymoon had everything to do with you and nothing to do with Jackson.”

“See? You agree!” Stiles excitedly replies.

Scott chuckles, “So, what do you say to going out Saturday night and being my wingman?”

“Hmm, I mean I guess it’s only fair, since you did go with me to Jungle most recently.”

Scott clapped him on the back, while smiling, “you are the absolute best!”

“Oh believe me, I know,” he replies, “but I refuse to sit next to you once you start making out with someone. As soon as there is PDA, I am out.”

“Roger that,” Scott states, and salutes him.

“I think I’m gonna call it a night, guest room is all set up for you,” Stiles says, as he hefts himself off the couch and makes his way towards his bedroom.

“Sounds good, you’re making breakfast in the morning, right?”

“Bitch, I do not serve breakfast at Fiasco’s and I sure as hell don’t make breakfast here unless someone’s given me multiple orgasms,” Stiles snaps at him.

Scott laughs, “Well then, I guess I can swing by Starbucks before work, if you’re going to be _that_ way.”

Stiles flips him off before going into his bedroom.

~ 

Stiles wakes up to the shrill sound of his doorbell ringing. He groans after checking his phone to see that it’s only 8:16 AM. What kind of disrespectful asshole is at his door before 10:00 AM? He’s going to be so pissed if Scott scheduled an UberEATS for breakfast and didn’t consider it would wake him up.

He groggily roots through his pile of dirty laundry and throws on some sweatpants before he makes his way to the front door. He swings the door open with a frown.

There is a man on the the other side of the door. A man who is smiling like it’s not 8 o’clock in the morning. He is an older man, probably in his late forties and dressed casually in jeans and a polo shirt. He looks like he’s about to go golfing after he finishes rudely waking up unsuspecting twenty seven year olds.

“Good morning...Mr. Stilinski?” the man inquired after looking down at the paper he arrived with.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me. Can I help you?” Stiles was trying not to be rude, but he is _not_ a morning person. That is a well known fact.

The man has the decency to look apologetic, “my name is Elton Thompson. I was informed that you are the owner of Fiasco’s, is that correct?”

Stiles knows his face looks confused as hell. He has no idea what this is about, but he has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that this is not a normal salesman trying to get him to purchase workplace insurance.

“Yup, what is this about?” He questions and puts an emphasis on each word, while crossing his arms over his chest.

“I own the rights to the name Fiasco’s.” He stares right at Stiles. 

Stiles is even more confused, “What? How is that possible?”

“I own the trademark,” he explains, “Fiasco’s was the name of my coffee shop that I had about fourteen years ago. I had to close it down after the recession, but I am still the owner of the trademark.” 

“I have never heard of another Fiasco’s and I damn well did my research before I named my restaurant.”

He adjusted the papers in his hand before saying, “Well I am afraid that you did not research enough, because the fact remains, I own the rights to the name.”

“Okay, well how much does a trademark cost, like $200?”

“If you had gone down to the Secretary of State’s office and filed with the state before you had opened, it would’ve been $70, but, because I own the trademark, you can’t simply purchase the same name.” Elton is developing a smug expression on his spray tanned face. Stiles wants to punch him.

He is starting to feel out of his depth. Stiles narrows his eyes as he asks, “alright, so how much do you want for it?”

“Well, you see, the name Fiasco’s holds a very special place in my heart, that’s why I’ve kept the name. But, I do know that _your_ Fiasco’s has been very successful, so I could see why it would be beneficial for you to keep the name. I think that $50,000 is a fair price for the name.”

Stiles laughs, “Holy shit, you’re kidding!”

Elton smiles right back at him and hands him an envelope, “I am completely serious, here is a copy of my trademark and my contact information. I will give you two weeks to either pay me or change the name.”

“Holy shit,” Stiles repeats himself, “there is no way that you, coming here, extorting me for money is legal.”

Elton’s face gets even more smug and he returns, “actually, it is completely legal, you are the one who is breaking the law.”

He starts to step away and calls out, “Make the right choice. You’ve got two weeks.”

Stiles rubs his hand over his face and feels his stubble, “Fuck.”

~

“Oh my god, I feel like a fucking moron!” Stiles shouts, while banging his head on his desk.

Scott watches him worriedly from his bed. After that awful man had left, Stiles had immediately -after having a meltdown in his doorway- grabbed his computer to see just how screwed he was. 

Unfortunately, Google did not provide him with the answer he was looking for.

“What am I gonna fucking do?” his muffled voice calls out from where his face is pressed against his desk.

“Have you tried calling your dad to see if all of this is legal?” Scott tries to think of some kind of solution to Stiles’ situation.

He replies with a groan, “I don’t need a police officer, I need a time machine.”

“Alright dude. It is not the end of the world. It sucks, but you’ve got to think of a way to get out of it. How about we call your dad and see what he says.”

“Scott, my dad would only be able to help if this were a criminal offense. What I need is a lawyer.”

As soon as Stiles uttered the words, his head popped up.

“I….need a lawyer.” Stiles puts stress on each word, “I’ll just hire a lawyer and then they’ll work some legal magic and get me out of this!”

“That’s a good idea! I know that the law firm my mom used when she had to sue that stadium was really great. I can get you the name of them.”

“Yeah that sounds great. I wouldn’t know where to even start looking for one. I’d probably end up with the Better Call Saul guy.”

Scott laughs and grabs his phone to text his mom.

~

Stiles tried to dress up. He did. He is wearing a nice button up and slacks, which is way more fancy than most of what his closet consists of. But, all he feels is inadequate.

He is standing in front of Hale & Hale Law. It is, without a doubt, expensive. Everywhere Stiles turns, it screams money. From the slick, modern front desk, to the floor to ceiling glass windows looking out over the city, he thinks that maybe paying the guy $50,000 might be cheaper than these people.

He shakes off the thought and approaches the secretary at the long, white desk. He thinks it must be marble or some equally expensive material. His eyes gravitate towards the charming plant placed to the right of the secretary. His mind recognizes it as a jade plant, the only plant that he, himself has ever been able to keep alive.

Stiles cleared his throat, “uh…Hi, I’m Stiles, I am here to see Ms. Hale?”

“Ms. Hale is out of the office. Are you certain that you had an appointment?” he answered in a bored tone, without looking up from his computer.

Stiles frantically pulls out his phone in order to open his calendar app. “I have it right here that I have an appointment at 12:30 PM with Ms. Hale.”

Stiles watches intently as the impolite man rolls his eyes and picks up the office phone. After several seconds, his demeanor transforms into an amicable human being and Stiles is astonished.

“Hello, Mr. Hale, I apologize for having to bother you, but Ms. Hale seems to have had a lapse in memory and has forgotten that she has an appointment at 12:30 today” The man looks down at his fingernails disinterestedly, while having the conversation with his apparent boss. “Of course, I will send him right away to your office.”

After hanging up the phone, the man directs Stiles to who must be the other Hale from the matching names that decorate the entrance to the building, without even glancing his way.

Stiles nods and retreats from the rude secretary in the direction that he was instructed. By the looks of the extravagant office, he imagines that they must have thrown an insane amount of money at an interior designer. He thinks back to his restaurant, where the only word he could think of to describe the design would be _eclectic_.

Stiles stops in front of a large door that reads Derek Hale across the top and he’s reminiscent of being sent to the principal’s office back in high school. He shakes his head and enters the office only to see an attractive man sitting at another expensive looking desk. He appears to be in his mid thirties and is wearing a suit that was obviously made especially for him, because it just fits that well. Stiles doesn’t usually go for guys with facial hair, but this guy has stubble that looks like art. He can’t stop staring at the man and feels his gaze linger on the man’s arms, because _damn_ they look nice with his dark blue button-up stretched across them.

The man looks up at him, smiles, and gets up from his chair in order to shake his hand. “Hello, I’m Derek Hale.”

“Stiles Stilinksi,” he manages to stutter, while returning the handshake. He fixates on the fact that the new object of his fantasies does not have on a wedding ring.

“Well, Mr. Stilinski, I know that I am not the person you were scheduled to meet with today, but I do hope that I will be sufficient in helping with your case,” he states as he uses his well defined muscles to grab a folder that has Stiles’ name written on it.

Stiles sputters a laugh and internally scolds himself to act more like a human. “I think you’re just what I needed,” he chuckles awkwardly.

Derek distractedly nods, but doesn’t look up from Stiles’ folder, “So, from the information I have here, you never filed for a trademark for the name of your restaurant and now the owner of the trademark is threatening to sue you?” he asks nonchalantly.

“Yep, that’s about the gist of it. He’s threatening to sue or I can pay him $50,000.”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Stilinski, if that is all of the information you have, it’s a pretty cut and dry case. Legally, I don’t see how you have a leg to stand on,” Derek delivers without showing emotion and closes his folder.

“Wait, what?! You barely even looked at my case! There are more facts involved than just some guy threatening me! And isn’t extortion illegal?” Stiles frantically asks. He gestures his arms wildly around, “There has to be more to it than ‘it’s cut and dry!’ This is my restaurant that I have built from the ground up and the name _means_ something. People know my restaurant by name and tell people if they are visiting Beacon Hills they _have_ to eat there. It’s been featured on Food Network for Christ’s sake! The brand name is important to my business.”

“While I appreciate your obvious passion, it doesn’t change the law and if this man rightfully owns the name, then it’s not extortion,” the man at least has the decency to look apologetic when delivering the news.

Stiles stands up and looks down with a glare at the man who looks like he needs to be paid just for allowing people to bask in his presence, “Maybe I do need to wait for the other Hale lawyer, since apparently you are not qualified enough to understand my case." 

The man just blinks at him and then, promptly bursts into laughter. “I don’t think anyone has ever told me that before.” He keeps laughing while Stiles continues to stand and starts to feel awkward.

“I just want someone who is going to take my case seriously,” he manages to say once Derek stops laughing.

“Like I said before, I admire your passion for your business. I will review the information and add anything else you have to see if we can get you out of this, but I want you to understand that I was not lying. The man, unfortunately, owns the rights to the name, but we could argue Trademark dilution. It would be a stretch, because your restaurant is not famous and he’s not actually using the name, so it will be hard to argue that he is lessening the value.”

Derek is running his hand through his dark brown hair, while reaching for a legal notepad and Stiles is hoping that he doesn’t pop a boner in this fancy law office, staring at this beautiful man.

“I’m hoping that the threat of court will be enough to get him to back off,” Derek discloses.

“I’m just hoping that he gets hit by a car and never comes back again,” Stiles responds, petulantly.  

Derek chuckles and stands up from his desk. He pulls a card from the neat stack sitting next to his desktop. “Here is my card. Please call me if you need anything. I do want to help you keep your restaurant’s name. I will call you once I’ve reviewed the direction I plan to go in.”

Stiles can feel himself blushing, as he reaches for the man’s business card. He knows that Derek is just being professional, but it’s been a long time since an attractive man has been nice to him.

“Well, I guess, if all else fails I can just re-name my restaurant something super creative like Hale & Hale. That’s not taken already, right?” He jokes, while Derek walks him to the door.

Derek does a full-bodied laugh at his joke and Stiles beams back at him, feeling pleased with himself.

Derek walks around the desk and walks Stiles to the door. He lightly rests his hand on the small of his back and Stiles just _melts_. “I’ll admit, it’s not the most clever name, but I’m not ever going to get sued over it,” he jibes back at Stiles.

They reach the door and Stiles can’t tell if he’s imagining that they both linger instead of leaving. Stiles chuckles in response and turns around before leaving, “It was great meeting you. When can I expect a call from you about my case?” He makes sure to bat his eyes at the man in what he hopes is a seductive pose.

“I think we can definitely plan a meeting in a week or so. That will give me enough time to make a case.”

“That sounds perfect! We can meet up at my restaurant, so you can see what all the fuss is about.”

“I think that sounds wonderful. I’ll be in touch,” Derek smiles warmly at him.

Stiles waves and begins to find his way back to the main lobby. He’s still got a smile on his face and his stomach feels fluttery. He is buzzing with excitement. He just feels like something could really happen between them. He makes his way out of the building and even smiles at the rude secretary.  

~

“I just feel like it was such an obvious come on. Like, ooh Stiles, here’s my card. Make sure to call me so that I can rip your clothes off the next time and make you scream in ecstacy,” Stiles reveals to Scott over the phone.

“Wow...I feel like that must be exactly how it happened,” Scott’s sarcastic reply comes through.

Stiles is busy organizing his supply closet, checking items off his master list, as he retells the events that happened the day before. “I’m serious, dude. It was like a switch flipped and he decided he wanted to jump my bones.”

“I don’t think anyone under 50 says ‘jump my bones.’ Are you sure he was attracted to you and wasn’t just doing his job?”

Stiles gushes, “Nah man, he was totally into me and once you see him you will eat your words and then congratulate me for landing such a hottie.”

He continues to chatter on about his meeting with the sexy lawyer until Scott asks about the actual reason for his meeting.

“He was super adamant about it being a shot in the dark, but he agreed to take the case, thank god,” Stiles is reminding himself to buy some headphones with a mic, so that he doesn’t have to keep balancing his phone in between his shoulder and his cheek anymore. “It just sucks, because you go in there and think they’re gonna get all pumped up about your case and believe in your cause as much as you do, like on TV, but that’s not what happened at all. I feel like I had to practically beg him to take my case and do his damn job.”

“Well, if he _is_ into you, then I’m sure it had more to do with him wanting to see more of you than of him believing in your cause.”

Stiles grinned, “finally these good looks are getting me places! No man stands a chance once he gets a load of my beauty.”

He continues to joke around with Scott until he finishes checking his inventory. The restaurant was a lot less chaotic now that all of his staff minus Lydia were all back. He was able to get back to more of his duties as owner, which were a whole lot less taxing than when he was short-staffed.

“Alright man, my break is over, but let me know when that guy professes his undying love for you.”

Stiles smirked, “Will do. You tell your Ma I said hi when you see her tonight.”

“You got it. Bye!”

As soon as he hangs up, Stiles’ phone lights up with an unknown number listed on the screen.

“This is Stiles.”

He hears the sound of papers shuffling before someone speaks, “Stiles, this is Derek Hale calling, we met yesterday?”

“Hmmm, doesn’t sound familiar. I think you may have the wrong person. You see, Stiles is a more common name than you’d think,” he teased.

Stiles could hear the smile in Derek’s voice, “that does make a lot of sense. I must’ve somehow mixed up my cases. The other Stiles I’m helping is an owner of a successful restaurant. You must be the Stiles charged with armed robbery.”

Stiles swooned. He loved a man with a good sense of humor, “innocent until proven guilty, I always say.”

Derek chuckled before answering, “I wanted to call you to let you know that I’ve been researching your case and I think it’s time that I contacted Mr. Thompson. I have drawn up a pretty convincing argument that will hopefully get him to step down.”

“Sounds good to me. How are we gonna do this? Track him down on the golf course and threaten him? Or maybe find out where he works and cause a scene, so all of his co-workers think that he’s into something shady,” he muses.

“Well, I think the best way to handle the situation is to show up to his home, which I assume is a part of the contact information he gave you?” Derek questions.

“Ooh, I like where you’re going with this! Let’s do just like he played me. Show up unexpectedly to his house and crush his dreams of extorting me.”

Derek sounds reproachful in his response, “That’s not exactly what I had planned. I was going to simply ask to speak with the man and set him straight. Explain to him that what he is doing is not going to be worth the hassle of taking you to court. It’s not necessary for you to be there.”

“Um, I think it is absolutely necessary that I am there! I need to see his smug face turn into a crying mess. It’s only fair,” Stiles is indignant in his reply.

Derek smiles, “It’s up to you, if you want to join me.”

“Just tell me when and where, I’ll be there.”

~

They decide that Derek will pick up Stiles at his restaurant and then they will proceed together to speak with Elton. Stiles has to calm himself down after Derek proposes picking him up at the restaurant by repeating, “well I just have to see what all the fuss is about.”

He frets over his hair in the mirror until a customer walks into the restroom. He then moves on to obsessing over ensuring his office is immaculate. He’s just about to go make sure the supply closet is still organized from when he was last in there 3 hours ago -even though he rationally knows there is no reason for Derek to go in his supply closet- when Veronica lets him know that someone is waiting to speak with him.

He strides to the front to find Derek staring at his floor to ceiling wall of random letters of varying shapes and sizes from old restaurant signs.

“Hey, welcome to Fiasco’s,” his arm sweeps across the room. 

Derek smiles and thanks him. He then points at the wall he’s been staring at, “where did you get the idea of doing this?”

Stiles grins, “my friend Scott worked at this hotel and the wind knocked over their sign and he took that A and asked me if I wanted it,” Stiles points to the beige lowercase A outlined in gold. “I, a broke 19 year old who had no sense of interior design accepted and hung it up in my bathroom until I opened up this place and got the idea for this wall.”

Derek snorts, “And now you have a sense of interior design?”

“Well of course I do! As soon as you come out of the closet, you are magically granted the skills of home decor mastery.”

After Derek finishes cackling he responds, “It really is a statement piece. It goes well with the aesthetic of the place.”

“Why thank you!” Stiles simpers, “if I didn’t know any better I would say you were blessed with the interior design gene.”

“I don’t know about that, but I was, as you say, ‘magically granted the skills of home decor mastery,’” Derek replies, air quotes, and all.

They both smile at each other and even though Stiles had his suspicions, and with excellent gay-dar, he could never be positive.

Derek, surprisingly, ends up being the one to break the silence, “I think we should get going.”

Stiles agrees and Derek leads the way to his car. Stiles internally freaks out when Derek rests his hand on his lower back, _again_.

Derek is even nice enough to open his car door for him.

Stiles takes note that Derek is a very cautious driver, as he drives the exact speed limit and gives the car in front of him a wide berth at all times. Once they pull up to a moderately sized two story traditional looking home, Derek turns to face him and asks, “are you ready?”

Stiles nods, “let’s get this bastard.”

Derek smiles at him before turning the ignition off and grabbing his stack of legal documents, “alright, so here’s how this is gonna go. I am going to present him with what we will be countering with against his claim and you are going to stand silently next to me.”

“Sounds like a great plan, but maybe a little boring. How about we do one of those like...singing grams? Like you walk up by yourself and start singing, and then I will surprise him and jump out of the bushes and be like ‘GOTCHA! You’re getting sued, bitch!’”

Derek looks unimpressed. “First, we’re not suing him. Second, we’re not doing any of that.” Stiles watches him run a hand through his perfect hair, “I get the feeling that you’ll be unable to stand there quietly. Maybe you should wait in the car.”

“No, I promise I will be so quiet you’ll forget I’m even there. You’ll turn around and be like didn’t I bring someone with me?” Stiles whines until Derek finally relents.

They walk up to the door together and Stiles think to himself just how nice it would be to walk hand in hand with Derek up the driveway. He’s so deep in his fantasy that he ends up being completely quiet when Derek proceeds to knock on the door and none other than Elton reveals himself.

Stiles internally cheers after noticing that they have taken the man by surprise.

Derek speaks first, “Good afternoon, my name is Derek Hale and I am Mr. Stilinski’s attorney. I have been informed of what you have threatened of Mr. Stilinski and I am here to put it to an end.”

“You can’t sue me for threatening to sue him,” the smarmy man defends.

Derek emulates calm, arrogant, confidence and enunciates each word carefully to deliver more impact, “No we cannot. We are suing for trademark dilution.”

“And what does that mean?” he asks, having the decency to look a little nervous.

While Derek drones on about legal definitions, Stiles takes the time to study both of the men. Derek seems completely self-assured. He stands in a relaxed posture, with his shoulders back, in contrast to the other man, who appears nervous. Elton fidgets with the bottom of his shirt and glances back and forth between the two men in front of him. After Derek finishes his spiel, Elton retorts, “there’s no way that will hold up in court.”

“It will, but more importantly, it will get expensive, because I will draw it out as long as I can. You’re best bet is to walk away now. Mr. Stilinski will pay you a more than fair amount of $500 for the name and you can keep the ridiculous amount of money that you would inevitably spend on a lawyer.”

The man looked thoughtful before simply replying, “I’ll be in touch.” After Derek handed him his business card, he shut the door rather loudly, which Stiles took as a sign of defeat.

“I think that that went as well as I could’ve imagined. How do you feel?” Derek inquired.

Stiles shook his head slowly, “I’m not sure yet, but I fucking hope it’s over.”

Once they arrived back at Derek’s car, Derek turns toward him and declares, “have dinner with me tonight.”

That was definitely not what he was expecting and he manages to sputter, “...what?”

“Have dinner with me,” he repeats and glances at his fancy watch, “it’s 4:30 now, we could do an early dinner.”

Stiles could not think of anything to say, so he ends up agreeing, “Okay, I’ll go out with you, but I hate fish, so no seafood restaurants.”

Derek grins and replies, “Deal.”

~

Dinner turns out to be amazing, in Stiles opinion. They wound up going to a hole in the wall Italian restaurant that handmade their pasta and Stiles is a sucker for any handmade food.

“Thanks for suggesting this place, I really don’t eat out that much, for obvious reasons,” Stiles says after they had finished their entrees and were waiting for the server to arrive with the bill.

Derek reaches across the table and lightly grasps his hand. The gesture feeling insanely intimate, especially in the current setting. “This has always been my favorite restaurant. My uncle would bring me and my sisters here and we would get pizza.”

Stiles smiles at him, “That’s what I always imagined Fiasco’s being. A place that grows with you and is a staple in the community.”

“I’m sure it will be, with you in charge.”

Stiles laughs loudly, “you are laying it on thick tonight, boy! How much wine did you have to drink?”

Derek snorts in response, both he and Stiles knowing he had only had one glass, while Stiles was downing his third.

Their server appears to give them the bill and Stiles flutters his eyelashes at Derek after he insists on paying.

“How about I take you back to my place, babe?” Derek requests, while he traces a finger across Stiles’ hand.

“You’re lines just keep getting more and more cheesy. You’re lucky you’re so hot,” he replies with a smirk, “let’s roll.”

After a terrifyingly fast drive, Stiles finds himself getting manhandled through Derek’s door. He giggles when Derek shuts his front door and pushes Stiles against it and begins nibbling on his neck, “wait!” Stiles shoves Derek playfully and smiles at him, “I want to see what your house looks like before you can get into my pants, mister!”

Derek smirks back at him, but eases off, so Stiles can squeeze past him, “I distinctly remember already having a hand down the back of your pants.”

Stiles does a fake gasp as he makes his way towards Derek’s kitchen, “I am a _lady_ and you would be wise to remember that!”

Derek snorts at him and follows closely behind Stiles, trying to sneak a grope in, while Stiles takes in his home.

Stiles does a big sweep of his hands, indicating Derek’s entire house. “Wow! If the hand down the back of my pants didn’t tell me you were gay, then your decorating skills surely would. Goddamn, Derek, this place looks like it should be in a magazine." 

Derek roared with laughter and Stiles feels his insides warm. He really did love when people thought he was funny.

“I bet that once I’m inside you, you won’t be wondering if I’m gay anymore,” Derek mumbles. He has plastered himself against Stiles’ back and starts massaging his sides. 

Stiles moans out loud, “no, I think that would do the trick of proving it to me.”

Derek turns Stiles around to face him and begins kissing him slowly. Stiles feels like he’s floating. He could feel himself melting into Derek’s mouth.

Derek is a good kisser. Stiles may not have the most experience, but he knows when he’s getting kissed really well.

His eyes are closed and he can feel Derek walking him backwards, to where he presumes is the man’s bedroom. Derek moves down to nibbling just below his chin and Stiles whines, “you need to take me to bed. Now.”

The remainder of the night Stiles remembers in flashes. Once they had made it to Derek’s bed and had gotten undressed, Stiles remembers Derek blanketing him in with his body.

He remembers Derek pulling up one of his legs at an angle and holding it there, while he opened up Stiles. Stiles _loves_ when a man knows how to finger him just right and Derek sure as hell knows.

He had Stiles a whimpering mess by the time he was stretched enough for Derek’s cock. And what an amazing cock Derek had. He entered Stiles slowly and he tried not to hold his breath, but it was hard. Derek had whispered words in his ear that started out comforting, but then quickly escalated to downright filthy.

Stiles remembers begging Derek to keep going and Derek’s response, “I love how much of slut you are for my dick.”

He rested his arm above Stiles’ head and demanded, “keep begging me to fuck you.” 

Stiles didn’t know how Derek could push all of his buttons, but he remembers that he was losing his mind.

He remembers that everywhere Derek touched him made his skin tingle and how rough he handled his body. He had pressed his fingertips hard around Stiles’ hips, as he slammed into his body. Stiles remembers swooning when he realized that Derek’s hands were big enough to span across his entire waist. 

He remembers loving just how strong Derek had held him down and he vividly remembers that once Derek continuously nailed his prostate, he had just exploded all over himself and Derek just kept _going_. Stiles had moaned loudly, while Derek continued to thrust into him hard until he finished, himself.

Stiles was dazed for awhile after he had orgasmed and assumed that Derek felt the same way after he had collapsed on top of him.

Stiles wakes up from his daze to Derek rubbing his arms. He glances at the man, who is still on top of him and Derek gently smiles at him. Stiles returns it with a smirk and lets out a long sigh.

“That. Was. The best. Sex. Of. My life,” Stiles dramatically broke the silence.

Derek lets out a breath, like he was relieved, “I’m glad. It was definitely amazing.”

“Amazing, exhausting, fabulous. 10 out of 10 would fuck again.”

“ _You_ are amazing, exhausting, and fabulous,” Derek replies with a grin.

Stiles beams up at him and could feel himself falling hard for the other man.

“Well, since I just had the decency to grace you with the best sex of your life, I’m gonna go ahead and assume that I am welcome to spend the night and make myself comfortable.”

It seemed as though Derek couldn’t stop smiling. He hops up immediately and heads towards where Stiles assumes the bathroom is located.

“No I want you gone immediately. No lollygagging, either! Hop to it!”

He returns with a grin on his face and a wet washcloth in his hand. They talk some more, while Derek wipes off Stiles first, then himself. Exhausted, they fall asleep within an hour. 

~

“I just feel insulted that you’ve been dating this guy for a whole month and I still haven’t met him yet,” Lydia informs Stiles, as she is going over the schedule for the next two weeks. They are seated in his office, Lydia sitting across from him.

Stiles chuckles and exclaims, “that’s not my fault! _You_ were the one who had to go on your honeymoon!”

Lydia gives him her patented unimpressed eyebrow raise and leans back in her chair.

He grins back at her, and mirrors her, leaning back in his chair, “seriously, though, he has been over here like 12 times. I’m beginning to think that you are avoiding him on purpose.”

“I’m busy running your restaurant, while you go off frolicking with your new man.”

Stiles laughs loudly, “frolicking? Really?”

“I don’t know what you two get up to.” She responds and looks back down at the schedule with a highlighter. She really is amazing at orchestrating the schedule, which is a feet in and of itself.

“Heh, I don’t know if you want me to go into detail about what we get up too. You are a married woman now.” 

He’s graced with a small smile that Lydia appears to be trying to suppress.

“Well, you may be in luck. He is planning on bringing a client here for lunch later.”

“Ooh, I’ll have to hang out in the front and see if I can guess which one he is when he walks in!”

“He’s very sexy. I’m sure you’ll know immediately,” he sighs dreamily, as he puts his chin in his hands and rests his elbows on the edge of his desk.

Lydia rolls her eyes in response, “Alright, if you’ve approved the changes I’ve made, I can post the schedule.”

Stiles straightens up and immediately goes into business mode, “it looks good to me.” His eyes scan over the highlighted marks on the paper, “if for some reason Kelly can’t come in on Tuesday, I can cover that shift.”

Lydia purses her lips and replies, “I don’t think that will be necessary, but I’ll keep it in mind.” She starts packing up the rest of her things, signaling that their weekly prep meeting is ending. “That’s all that I have. I’m heading out to the front. I’ll let you know when your sexy man arrives.”

She flashes a teasing grin at him and he waves her out of his office.

~

After Lydia had notified him of Derek’s arrival and gave him a dramatic thumbs up, he walked out to find Derek at a table with a woman who must be his client. He introduced himself and had to internally calm himself down after Derek got up from his seat and kissed him passionately.

Once Derek got back into his seat, Stiles asks them with a smile, “What can I get for you both?”

Derek’s client is kind and shoots them a smile after Derek’s display, “I think that I’m going to order a _Sheriff_.” 

Stiles nods at her with a grin, “a personal favorite of mine.”

He then turns to Derek, “and what can I get for you, sir?”

“I will have whatever the chef would recommend,” Derek replies cheekily.

“Hmmm. Well, I will admit, I am no longer the head chef, but I guess I could whip up something for you. You’re lucky I already know what you like.”

Derek simply grins up at him in response. Stiles leaves them to their business and makes his way to the back. He puts on an apron and begins to find a space for himself in the bustling kitchen.

“Ooh, the big boss is comin’ back here. Make sure to roll up your sleeves, you don’t want to get them dirty,” Sierra teases him when she notices him setting up his ingredients.

Stiles just laughs in response. He’s halfway through making Derek’s dish when Sierra peers over his shoulder and questions, “What are you making, boss?”

Stiles grins mischievously at her, “Don’t tell Lydia. I have a stash of iberico ham that I’ve been dying to use.”

“Lydia already knows,” Lydia’s sing-song voice calls out from the front of the kitchen.

Sierra looks at him, “Lydia knows everything.”

Stiles nods along and laughs, “that is true!” He’s already got the cheese on the sandwich that he’s making for Derek melted and he’s unrolling the most expensive ham in the world onto it. Stiles is watching his own sandwich crisp up right next to it when Kevin walks over and observes Stiles cooking.

He’s munching on what looks like a burrito, as he asks, “why would Lydia get mad about ham, anyway?”

“Well, it is justifiable, I guess, because it costs $400 for each pound of ham,” Stiles responds, as he begins plating the sandwiches.

“Holy shit! Why the hell would anyone spend so much on a ham?” Kevin questions, shocked.

Stiles laughs, “Because it’s amazing. It’s from these pigs in Spain that only eat acorns, so there’s this fatty, nutty taste and it’s aged for three years. It’s so yummy.”

Kevin looks at him like he’s insane, as Stiles walks past him with Derek’s plate. He leaves his own lunch behind and locates Derek’s client’s meal.

He walks out to their table to deliver their plates.

“Hello again, so I have the Sheriff for you,” he says, while he sets down the tri-tip sandwich. “And for you, I have a grown up ham and cheese sandwich.” They both thank him and Derek pecks him on the cheek before Stiles leaves them.

He goes back to his office, so that he can dig into his own sandwich and it is _good._  

Before Derek leaves, he visits Stiles in his office. He grabs Stiles’ hips and leads him to the wall. Derek starts by kissing his neck and collarbones. Stiles gasps, “what about your client?”

“She’s already gone,” he mutters in between kisses. He makes his way to Stiles’ ear and whispers, “I want to fuck you, right here.”

Stiles moans and hopes that no one outside can hear.

It is by far the best time that Derek has visited him at the restaurant and if he notices that Kevin’s cheeks go a little red whenever Derek stops by, they both don’t mention it.

~

Stiles wakes up to a hand pushing back his hair. He smiles and turns to face the man in his bed. Derek always looks so pretty in the mornings. His tan body on display and his hair tousled from sleep makes Stiles want to do a repeat of what they did last night _and_ yesterday morning.

“You are very fun to look at,” Derek breaks the silence. Stiles can’t hide the smile that appears on his face.

He loves the Sunday morning conversations that they have. They both have stressful jobs during the week and just laying in bed with Derek is his favorite part of the week.

Stiles finds himself in the middle of a tale about the time him and Scott broke into their school during summer and filmed themselves getting drunk. “It was so fucking dumb. I don’t know how I thought I would get away with it, especially with my dad being a sheriff.”

“You’re dad’s a sheriff?” Derek asks after laughing at him, “wait, is that where _The Sheriff_ comes from on your menu?”

“Ding ding ding! Yup, that’s my dad’s favorite dish, so I named it after him.” 

Derek’s hand is stroking up and down Stiles’ arm. “My whole menu is named after people. Not all of them are their favorites, though. Sometimes, it’s just a dish that reminds me of someone. Like _The Jackson_ is a smoked salmon dish, because Jackson hates fish and I hate Jackson”

Derek laughs with him. They fall into a comfortable silence after that and Stiles feels this intense emotion in his chest that makes him never want to let this moment go.

Derek looks like he’s nodding off when Stiles asks him, “so why did you decide to become a big shot lawyer, anyway?”

He smiles softly back at him, “well, it actually started because my parents died.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.”

Derek reaches his arm around Stiles’ body and pulls him in close to his chest. “It’s alright. I was pretty young. But, Laura was almost eighteen and after we had all just lost our parents, she didn’t want to lose her siblings too. She decided she wanted custody of me and my younger sister, Cora. So she researched the law and understood it to the point that she was on par with the lawyer she had hired and developed an intense passion for law.”

Stiles remained silent as Derek continued his story. “She ended up winning custody and decided to go to law school. I would stay up with her studying for law school, while I was only in junior high. I would be learning terms and studying groundbreaking cases and I fell in love, too. And that’s that. I went to law school and then we opened our own firm.”

After Stiles tilts his head up to kiss Derek, “I’m sorry that happened to you, but your sister sounds like a badass.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty great. She mostly specializes in criminal cases, while my specialty is with copyright cases.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Stiles says offhandedly. 

“It is. That’s why I find it odd that your case would be assigned to Laura,” he muses.

Stiles laughs at him, “ohhh. That would be because I requested her, specifically.”

Derek looks like he’s trying to fight the smile that’s creeping on his face, “I think I’m pretty offended.”

“Don’t be!” Stiles laughs, as he hits Derek in the chest. “I didn’t even know you had specialties. My friend just recommended your sister.”

“I don’t know. That seems like a pretty unconvincing lie.”

“You would know. You’re the lawyer,” Stiles shoots back with a mischievous grin.

He then screams out when Derek wrestles Stiles’ body underneath him and tickles him mercilessly. They both are loud in their laughter until things turned more heated.

They don’t end up getting out of bed until the evening. Stiles just loves Sunday mornings. 

~

Derek is on his way to the office after getting his morning coffee when he gets the news.

The man who is trying to sue Stiles had his lawyer contact Derek. He clears his schedule as soon as he gets to the office and immediately starts working on the case. He calls the most pro small business judge he knows and sets up a meeting.

This woman is famous in their industry for siding with business owners and Derek strongly believes that he can sway Judge Ryan to his favor.

Once he’s thoroughly kissed the judge’s ass, he gives Stiles a call in order to let him know.

After three rings, Stiles answers, “Mmm I was just thinking about you and your big hands with those fingers that know just what they’re doing.”

Derek sighs, “I wish this was that kind of a call.”

He can hear Stiles move over the phone, presumedly sitting up straighter. He sounds more alert, “Are you breaking up with me over the phone?”

Derek lets out a laugh, “No, that’s definitely not happening either, babe.”

“Oh good, because I just bought us couples shirts for when we go to Pride. Yours says Daddy.”

He shakes his head and smiles at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Yeah and it’s sleeveless to show off those arms that I’m in love with,” Stiles continues.

Derek just knows he’s in love with the man. 

“That sounds lovely,” he responds and lets out another sigh. “Elton’s back. And he contacted me through his own lawyer.”

“Oh,” is all Stiles comes out with. “It’s been, what, four months? I figured it was over.”

“I thought so too, but listen, I’ve already started building your case. I’ve already met with a judge who always sides with small business owners and she owes me a favor. We can still try to intimidate him in mediation and if it has to go to trial, we’ll go to trial. I know we can beat him,” Derek rambles passionately.

Stiles is quiet for a moment, “you really think so?”

“I know so,” he responds confidently.

“Okay. I’m game for whatever you think is best.” he states, finally beginning to sound like himself.

Derek smiles, “I promise I’m going to do whatever it takes so you can keep the name Fiasco’s.”

“Yeah, I believe you,” Derek can hear him smiling over the phone. “How about I whip up your favorite dish, stop by your office for lunch, and maybe I’ll crawl underneath your desk and remind you how much I appreciate your sexy lawyer skills?”

“I definitely am not opposed to any of that happening,” Derek muses. “I would be even happier if you showed up wearing that strappy red thing I like.”

Stiles chuckles, “hmmm how about you get this mess to disappear and _then_ I’ll spend a whole day with you wearing nothing but that strappy red thing.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but you’ve got yourself a deal,” he muses, while checking his calendar on his computer to make sure his afternoon schedule was clear for his unexpected visitor.

“Great! I’ll be there, as soon as I finish up here.”

Derek replies, “Alright, see you soon, babe.”

~

Stiles does a final look in the mirror before preparing to leave Derek’s office. He somehow ended up looking more disheveled than the other man, because of Derek’s habit of pulling his hair, while receiving head.

“I’m going to stop giving you mid day blow jobs if you don’t quit fucking up my hair,” Stiles tells him once he finally deems himself presentable to walk around public.

Derek puts on an affronted look for show, “then how would you begin to afford my services?” he jokes.

“Ha ha,” he deadpans, as he gathers his things before leaning down to kiss Derek a final time. He’s already brushed his teeth in Derek’s private bathroom, because he detests his mouth to feel anything other than clean, especially after doing something dirty.

“I’ll see you at my place tonight, right?" 

“I’ll be there around 6,” Derek responds, “and thank you _very_ much for your afternoon visit.”

Stiles smiles at him, “you’re welcome. I’ll see you tonight,” he calls out, while leaving Derek’s office.

He’s almost out of the building when he runs into Derek’s sister, Laura. They’ve met a total of twice. Derek introduced them after their first month of dating and Stiles liked and instantly respected the woman.

“Stiles! Derek didn’t tell me you were coming by,” Laura smiles in greeting. If she notices anything off about his appearance, she doesn’t let on. “It’s good to see you!”

Stiles returns her smile, “you too! Derek had me come by because, uh, we have to continue with my case,” he quickly thinks of an appropriate reason for visiting.

“Yes, Derek told me that he came back to put pressure on you.”

Stiles responds, “Yeah. It really sucks. I figured it was over.”

Laura politely nods along.

“Derek is really confident, though that we’re going to be able to handle it in mediation.”

Laura’s expression turns hesitant.

“What? Do you think he should be handling it differently?” Stiles asks, wondering why she looks like that.

“It’s not really my place, I’m not your lawyer,” she unwillingly replies with.

“I think I’d like your opinion, though.”

Laura sighs, “To tell you the truth, I think that there was never a chance to begin with. It was clear that, unfortunately, you were in the wrong. I think that Derek is too involved at this point to be able to recognize that.”

Stiles can’t help but feel stung by Laura’s words, even though he truly knows that she’s right. He blows out the breath he’d been holding in, “so you think I should just pay the guy off?”

“I think that if you want to continue this legal battle, you have every right, but, as a lawyer, I don’t think you can win.”

Stiles feels dejected. He feels like his restaurant is being taken away, which he knows it isn’t.

“Thank you for telling me. I think I needed to hear it.”

Laura squeezes his shoulder in comfort, “I’m sorry to have to be the one to do it.”

~

Stiles is finishing up setting the table when Derek walks in.

“It smells fucking incredible in here,” Derek exclaims after he sets down his briefcase and makes his way towards Stiles.

Stiles had made their dinner, chicken parmensaigna at the restaurant and brought it home. He feels Derek come up behind him from where he’s getting the food out of bags. Derek rests his arms on the counter, on both sides of Stiles’ body, effectively boxing him in.

“Well I’m glad to hear it. I made it special for you, because I have a little announcement.” 

Derek has started kissing his neck. He smiles, grabs Stiles’ hips and flips him around to face him. Stiles leans in first. He bites Derek’s bottom lip and sucks on it.

Derek runs his hand in Stiles’ hair and _pulls_ in retaliation. It forces Stiles to bear his throat. Derek resumes his assault on his neck.

“Oh my god! Our food is going to get cold! And I made it for you, special!” he emphasizes again.

Derek finally pulls off of him and chuckles, “alright, let’s eat and then I’ll tear you apart after.”

He has to shake himself. Derek has a tendency to leave him wanting and horny.

They both take their seats and Derek remarks, “besides, we should talk about the case, before I get you naked.”

Stiles has slight difficulty swallowing, but he’s confident in his decision. 

“So, let’s talk first. About the case.”

Derek raises an eyebrow in question as he digs into his dish.

Stiles continues, “I went to the Secretary of State’s office today and filed for a new name.”

Derek pauses, he doesn’t look mad, Stiles thinks in relief.

“I just felt like it was too big of a chance and in the end it was my fault.”

Derek finally gets out, “but we can still fight it! We can take this guy to court and even though you’re in the wrong, doesn’t make what he’s doing right.”

Stiles reaches over and grabs his hand, “I know that. And I know that you would be incredible fighting for me, but I just think it’s time to let it go. You know, it’s just a name and I kept part of it. And I know that it’s really not going to change much, because nothing else about the restaurant will change.”

Derek still looks like he wants to argue, must be the lawyer in him, Stiles thinks.

He gets out of his chair, climbs in Derek’s lap and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. He presses their foreheads together and tells him, “I am sad that I have to change the name, but I’m unbelievably happy that this happened, because I got to meet you.”

He watches the corner of Derek’s lips lift slightly.

Stiles keeps going, “you are so passionate and I love that you took something that was important to me and you fought for it. I love that about you, you fight for what you believe is right. And I love _you_.”

Derek holds his gaze and then grabs Stiles’ chin in order to guide his mouth towards his.

After they break apart, Derek finally replies, “I love you, too. Now, let’s take this upstairs.”

Derek lifts Stiles over his shoulder and Stiles lets out a loud peel of laughter.

~

Stiles is getting ready for the lunch rush and double checking that the new logo is on all of the menus. It’s been a long process. He had to get new everything after changing the name. From the wrap on their delivery truck, to the sign outside, down to the individual napkins.

He’s excited, even though Derek and him have been dating for almost a year, he still gets a fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever Derek stops by his restaurant. He looks up from the menus and sees Derek’s car pull into the parking lot. Stiles rushes out to meet him.

Once he runs up to the door, he obnoxiously knocks on Derek’s driver side window until the man gets out of the car.

“Alright! Alright! I’m getting out!” He hugs Stiles around and lifts him up into the air, “it’s good to see you, babe.”

“Mmmm. You too.”

Derek puts him down and turns to face the restaurant, “alright, let’s see the new name.”

They both look up at the new sign with the red cursive words in a black circle.

Derek reads aloud, “Formerly Fiasco’s.”

Stiles bounces on each foot and asks, “What do you think?”

“I think it looks great,” he looks down at Stiles and smiles at him. Stiles stands on his toes and kisses Derek passionately.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, let’s get you fed.”

“Amen,” Derek cheekily responds.

Stiles thinks that if Derek is this happy about the new name, he can’t wait for him to see the new menu. He doesn’t change his menu too too often, but once his boyfriend sees the number five, the _Derek Sebastian_ , his favorite dish, filet mignon with balsamic glaze, he thinks he’ll be even more happy.

Stiles smiles up at him before leading him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been watching a lot of Food Network lately, and this was the result. I proof-read it, but if you see any typos, please let me know. I have a problem switching between tenses. Anyways, thank you for reading! This is my first thing I've posted that is a real fic. I'm on Tumblr: http://canadianliverfailure.tumblr.com


End file.
